


Professor AU

by iloveeverythingwaytoomuch



Series: Harry Potter Smut [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Dom Remus Lupin, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor AU, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Sirius Black, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Top Remus Lupin, jean-ralphio voice: enthusiastic conSeENT, light exhibitionism, sensitivity spell, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch/pseuds/iloveeverythingwaytoomuch
Summary: Basically AU where instead of sending Sirius to Azkaban, the Ministry did their fucking job and checked his wand, or used a pensive, or gave him fucking truth serum. Anyway, Remus and Sirius are Hogwarts professors, married and enjoying their goddamn life ok. PWP.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328477
Comments: 5
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

“Moony- Moons, you have to read this,” Sirius’s smile was contagious and it made Remus all the more annoyed because he wanted to talk to him. “So the spell modification extra credit I assigned, one student decided to slightly alter…. ” Remus tuned him out. Of course he wanted to talk to the blindingly gorgeous man grading papers next to him. He wanted to swipe the miles of parchment off the desk and fuck him senseless. But he couldn’t. They had term papers coming up and that was twice the load of basic essays. He had to get through at least half of the parchment in front of him tonight.

Remus sighed heavily as Sirius turned to him for the third time since they’d sat down together. “Pads, please.” Sirius’s face dropped at the expression. That stern look of authority. He really should try to grade some of these essays. “Exams are coming up, do you really want to be so behind that you have coursework and exams to grade over the holiday?”

Sirius grimaced. “Yes, you’re right.” He put the page aside for later. “Listen to this one, they created a spell for increased sensitivity.” Sirius chuckled wondering what it  _ actually would do _ only to look up at Remus to see a tight expression. 

“Should students really be trying spell mods on their own?”

Sirius almost choked on his laugh. “Because rambunctious young boys have never ever tried to create new spells.”

“We were different.”

“We were  _ unsupervised _ .” Sirius corrected, rereading the incantation. “I’m giving extra credit if the new spell doesn't turn some vital organ or fellow student into veg. Then perhaps some more if the spell does what they wanted it to. I never let them perform the charms on themselves and after I double check their work and it does indeed do what they say, I allow them to perform it for the class.” Remus sat back in his chair wondering when his husband became such a proper adult. Sirius eyed him devilishly. 

“Want to give it a go?” Sirius asked only half jokingly.

Remus eyes shifted downward meaningfully. “And what if your favorite organ is transfigured into an aubergine?” There was no way Moony was seriously considering this.

Sirius licked his lips. “What if it isn’t?”

Remus shivered, still unsure but the thought of taking Sirius in his own classroom clouded his judgment. The idea of Sirius gasping out his name in between moans sent shivers down his spine. “Go on then,” Remus dared. Sirius, while experiencing a quick thought to what they’d tell Poppy, picked up his wand and cleared his throat. He was a Gryffindor and Gryffs did not back down from a dare. “Cast a…” Remus checked the paper. “Third year’s made up charm on your most valuable asset.”

Sirius scoffed. “Come on now, we know very well that my most valuable asset is my hair.” He shook the offending jet black curls in Remus’s face. Remus smirked and caught a handful in one hand. Sirius made a sound somewhere between a moan and a squeak of surprise. The sound alone getting Remus hard. The look on Sirius’s face only compounded his arousal.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Remus purred. Sirius bit his lip at the feeling and bared his neck to Remus. He leaned in, nosing at the exposed skin. “You were going to show me something?” 

“Yes, yes of course.” Sirius straightened his neck only to have his hair pulled once more. He moaned and locked eyes with Remus. The werewolf softened his grip.

As soon as the incantation left his mouth, Sirius winced, waiting for the inevitable fallout. A pain or uncomfortable sensation that usually accompanied spells his students made. Remus watched him and as time passed the smile that crept on his face was one with which you address a small child struggling to form a sentence. After at least three minutes of nothing, Sirius pulled the parchment back to check his work. 

“That’s odd.”

“You don’t feel anything?” Remus not so subtly ran his hand down Sirius’s arm to hold firm against his hip. Sirius smirked but shook his head. 

“I’m definitely feeling something but it’s not from a spell.” He put his hand on Remus’s and pulled his arm behind his back roughly, pulling Remus forward so Remus’s lips were inches from his own. His voice was just above a whisper when he spoke again, “perhaps it's a miscast?”

Remus pulled back and turned his head to Sirius’s dismay. “Well then by all means, lets try it again.” He took out his wand and cast the incantation again. This time on himself. The change was instant. Remus’s pupils doubled in size and he growled. Sirius could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The smile on Sirius’s face was indescribable. 

“What-” when did his mouth get so dry? “What are you feeling?” Remus let out a long hot breath that ghosted over Sirius’s skin. He bit his lip and Sirius could see he was holding back. Remus shuffled and Sirius’s eyes were drawn to the bulge in his slacks. “That fast?” He reached out and pressed his hand into Remus’s cock. “Nothing even happened to me.” Sirius pouted.

Remus ran a long finger up Sirius’s chest up to his chin and forced his face up. “You’re hard.” He accentuated the D and Sirius stared blankly at his tongue as if the words didn’t even register. He bit his lip and suddenly Sirius ached at how much he needed those teeth on his skin. 

He managed a light shrug. “I get a little hard every time I look at you.”

Remus’s eyes flashed gold and Sirius’s pants became even tighter. He surged forward and kissed Sirius. At first it was all force, pushing, pulling, tongue and hands. Then everything slowed down, Remus languidly tasting the inside of Sirius’s mouth. Sirius’s cardigan was on the floor in record time. The first few buttons of his shirt flying apart even faster. Remus slowly kissed down Sirius’s face to lick at the muscle at his collarbone. 

Sirius pulled the zipper and pressed a hand down into Remus’s pants. Remus’s muscles seized up and he came with a stuttering “F-FUck.” Sirius eyed the wetness with a bright smile as he cast a silent cleaning spell. Remus was still hard in his hand and he didn’t even bother looking embarrassed he just burst forward and grazed his teeth down Sirius’s neck in a way he knew the animagus loved. 

Sirius leaned into Remus so the breath of his whisper tickled Remus’s neck. “ _ I love magic. _ ”

A loud chime from the clock tower, signaling half past, reminded them that the door to the classroom was still open. Sirius looked between Remus, his own hand, and the door. He stood quickly. Remus’s head fell to the side as he stared at Sirius’s ass in those trousers, his erection growing painfully hard. Sirius only made it one step before Remus hooked a finger in his belt loop and pulled him back. Sirius didn’t mind he liked being wanted- chased-  _ pushed _ . 

“I know,” Remus hummed, his warmth making Sirius’s skin crawl as he stood behind Sirius, bodies pressed tightly together. Remus wrapped a strong, lean arm around Sirius and took hold of his cock through his trousers. “I think it’s hot...” Sirius ground back and forth between the hand and Remus’s warmth. “That anyone could walk in at  _ any moment _ .” Rationally, Remus knew this shouldn’t be so hot. But his lust and charm clouded mind, mixed with the sweet friction Sirius was causing between them pushed all thoughts of responsibility from his mind. 

It sent shivers down Sirius’s spine. Since when was Sirius the responsible one? Especially with Remus’s reaction to the spell charming the pants right off him. Remus spun Sirius to face him and kissed him again. Hungry. Needy. Sirius lost himself in the heat and slide of his lips. He didn’t even notice when Remus pulled his belt loose, throwing it behind him and started on the button to his slacks. It wasn’t until the breeze hit his hip between Remus’s searing hot fingers did he notice Remus’s hands.

“I want to blow you.”

“Fuck,  _ Remus…. _ Yes- please.” 

“Sit.” Remus pulled Sirius to his chair and pushed him back. Sirius stared up at him, eyes wide, all thoughts about the open door forgotten. Remus got down on his knees and pulled lightly on Sirius’s trousers. Sirius hard cock slapped against his stomach and Remus gingerly took hold, his heat flooding through Sirius, warming his entire body. Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth to stop a loud whine escaping. 

Suddenly he stopped and looked up at Sirius. The feral rings of yellow around Remus’s eyes were bright as day but his expression was soft. “You want this, right?”

Sirius somehow found the wherewithal to form a sentence. “ _ Merlin’s sweaty balls _ , of course I want this.”

Remus made a face and then laughed. “I just wanted to make sure, you know, with the spell and all.” Sirius had nearly forgotten about that - the blood rushing away from his brain and all. 

Sirius shook his head and cupped Remus’s cheek warmly. “I genuinely don’t feel anything, Moons. Its you we should be worried about.”

“Oh I’ve wanted to do this since breakfast.” Sirius choked on a laugh as Remus leaned down and licked a hot stripe up Sirius’s aching cock. 

“Oh yeah?” Sirius gasped as Remus repeated the movement. “Exactly what did you want to do?” 

Remus replied by bobbing up and down, trails of spit sliding down from his mouth. He pulled off with a pop, but continued to stroke. Sirius reached out to put his fingers on those lips but Remus pulled his hand back, down against his side. Sirius whimpered his other hand mussing up his hair. Remus kept his eyes on Sirius’s face as he leaned down and with almost no pressure dragged his red bitten lips against the head of Sirius’s cock. He pulled away and pulled Sirius down by the neck for a kiss.

Sirius was breathing hard when they parted. He didn’t get far because Remus’s had his lip in between his teeth. He let him go but Sirius stayed where he was, staring intently into Remus’s golden eyes. “Now now...you’ll have to keep better control of your voice.” Remus chastised. “If you want more.” Sirius could have screamed. All the pent up tension in his body making him tremble. Instead he nodded shakily and sat back in his chair. 

Once more Remus took him in his mouth. Sirius watched in awe as he sunk down to the base. Remus had an astonishing talent that Sirius had never mastered: absolutely no gag reflex. Sirius panted, trying to keep as quiet as possible. At one point Sirius could have sworn he felt fangs and he was about to lose it when-

“Professor?”

Fuck. The  _ fucking _ door. Sirius wrapped the table with his fingers and Remus tongue stopped doing that thing that made Sirius want to cry. Sirius flipped his hair back and pushed it over his shoulders completely aware of how he probably looked, the heat staining his cheeks pink. His belt and cardigan lay on the floor behind him and his pants were around his ankles, thankfully behind the desk and out of view. 

A student from his class was standing in the doorway. When she saw Sirius look up she came into the room without saying anything. She closed the door behind her and stood paralized for just a moment her whole body clenching and then a shiver wracked up and down her body.

Sirius swallowed hard, Remus hadn’t moved an inch. Sirius was unsure if he was trying to stay unnoticed or trying to torture him. Either way Sirius was afraid his brain was going to experience permanent damage from being deprived of blood for so long.

The student overcame her convulsion and took a few steps towards the desk. “Are you grading our recent assignment?”

Sirius could only nod, under the table he took hold of Remus’s hair, Remus grabbed his hand and pulled it back down. He squeezed Sirius’s hand sharply. Then he pulled up so just the head of Sirius’s cock was in his mouth and Sirius could feel his chest move as he took a deep, silent breath. 

The student bit her lip as if nervous. “I hope you didn’t try my sensitivity charm yet.” Sirius frowned and Remus froze. “It’s just-” the girl shivered again and grabbed hold of the table for support. 

Sirius gave the girl a once over, suddenly worried. “Rachel what’s wrong?”

“The spell has a few...unforeseen side effects.”

Sirius’s eyes glanced down at the table and back to the student. Remus pulled off of Sirius under the table and began rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit. Sirius all but doubled over at the effort to keep in his moan. 

“W-What?”

She laughed, “I tried to make something...um for the bedroom? Bridgette and I were looking to um… Well anyway, Bridgette experienced the spell like I wanted her to.” She blushed. “For me, on the other hand...well ok nothing happened at first.” She laughed awkwardly. 

“Out with it.”

“Then everything we did hit me all at once.” She doubled over this time taking a deep breath.

Sirius ignored Remus’s shoulders shaking in a silent laugh. 

Sirius’s eyebrows knitted together then it hit him. In his best attempt at an authoritative voice, he said, “Go to Madame Pomfrey immediately, I’ll be there soon.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded and hurried out of the room, closing the door a little too hard behind her. 

Sirius glared at Remus. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Remus just laughed again and unbuttoned his slacks, slipping his hand in with a dark look. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” His voice was quiet but firm. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, tonight.” His hand moved slowly. “I’d take you right now on my desk if you’d let me.” He looked at the desk and bit his lip. The hand on Sirius’s cock pumped in time with the one in his pants. “Fuck you until you forget where you were.”

“Moons...” Sirius reached for him for a third time.

“Padfoot,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “Put your hands on the table.” Sirius did as he was told. “Keep them there.” He bit his lip again as Remus sped up his hands. Remus moaned softly. All that could be heard was the soft rustle of fabric and their panting. 

“I need-”

Remus came  _ again _ . Sirius threw a surprised glance at him as his whole body tensed. Remus was a sight to behold, a few curls stuck to his forehead and a red flare on his cheeks and the bit of collar bone peeking out of his unbuttoned shirt. A look of rapture cascading over his face as he leaned into the feeling. His motion didn’t even slow. “Don’t come yet,” he ordered.

Sirius nodded.

“I’m going to hold you down,” his voice was no louder than a growl. “Just the way you like.” Sirius nodded - he wanted it, needed it. “I’m going to open you up with my tongue until you’re screaming for it. You’re mine. I’m going to make you beg for it. Then I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name. Forget you’re anything but mine. Ask me.”

“ _ Please _ .”

“Sirius, ask.”

“Can I come? Please Remus.” 

Remus smiled and nodded. Sirius’s mouth opened in a silent scream as he came. His stomach clenching and his body wanting nothing more than to just collapse right there. Remus stroked himself to a third climax and pulled Sirius down again for one more breathtaking kiss. 

As the blood rushed back to his brain Sirius suddenly remembered what Rachel had said. “We’re so fucked.” Remus stood and cast another cleaning spell. He leaned back on the desk and pulled Sirius by the collar. Sirius wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and pressed his body into his husband. He wrapped his arms around Remus. “Was that the spell or are we really going for round two later?” 

Remus just smirked in response. 

“You’re hotter than ever,” Sirius said as he pulled away, holding hands until the last possible second. “You know that? Wait in our room for me, this might take a while.”

“Go on,” Remus said but the smile on his face was warm. It made Sirius’s heart glow. Sirius kissed him again and straightened himself up. He grinned at Remus one last time and rushed off to the Hospital Wing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus made some promises he has every intention of keeping.

Remus was buzzing, everything felt too much. He tried to read, refocus his mind. It almost felt like a day of the full moon. Only he knew that he wasn’t in danger of losing himself. He knew that this night would not end in scars and shame. His blood felt alive and tingled under his skin. Then there was his clothing; harsh, stiff fabric raked over him like nails on his skin. First the scratch of his shirt forced him out of it and then the gnawing sensation of  _ difference _ between his upper and lower body started to drive him up a wall. He found a silk sheet that they’d had but never put on the bed before and wrapped himself in the velvet folds. He sighed. That was at least something to take his mind off the great consuming silence now filling his head.

He touched himself using the fabric as a break from his rough hands. He thought of Sirius’s hands, long fingers, soft from a pristine Pureblooded upbringing. A long breath left his lips. It had been a couple hours since that mind numbing class room blow job. Remus trailed a finger over his lip and stuck his tongue out slowly. The cold air against the wet skin sent shivers down his spine. He sucked on his finger lightly, hollowing out his cheeks. 

He could hear students laughing outside of his window, smell what they had for dinner on their breath. The thought registered in the back of his mind that he was far above the ground below and that his hearing had become extra sensitive as well. He made a mental note to mention that to Sirius later. He wrapped himself up in the silk and tried in vain to find a comfortable spot on the bed which suddenly seemed far too lumpy. He thought about Sirius, the first time he’d seen his fellow marauder. He thought about how much he’d changed, not too much; light crow’s feet around his eyes, gained a little weight (Remus rather liked his Sirius thick enough to hold), the one or two streaks of grey in that overall death dark hair. Something he’d never ever let Sirius’s know he’s seen. Even if it felt like progress. It felt like the passing of time which reminded him that they  _ survived _ .

After nearly five hours of trying to ignore how much the breeze from the window prickled against his skin, he heard footsteps approaching the door. Sirius appeared with a heavy sigh. The nervous tightness in Remus’s chest instantly released. He didn’t move, suddenly unsure about what to do with his entirely too long limbs. Sirius took off his coat and Remus stared at the man in awe. 

“How are they?” Remus asked. He cleared his throat and fiddled with the sheet. 

“Rachel...the way she was, only lasted a few hours.” Sirius smiled, it was so genuine that Remus felt tears burn behind his eyelids. Sirius began to undress and continued: “She gave a timeline for the whole thing, apparently it only lasts twenty-four hours. In- in case you were worried.” 

Remus shook his head and reached out his hands for his husband. Sirius crawled up the bed and felt Remus relax when they finally settled together. Remus’s skin was unusually cold, which was to say typical human temperature. 

“You sure you’re feeling ok?”

Remus nodded, scruff tickling Sirius’s chest. “Just dont leave.”

“Of course.”

The werewolf ran his fingers up Sirius’s chest, feather light. “Were you worried?” Sirius hummed in response, his breath slowing. “You’re tense.”

“I wanted them to have fun, I told them not to try out new inventions on themselves.” He sighed, his eyebrows coming together as he stared at the ceiling. “Minerva and I are reorganizing the program.” Remus kissed his neck absently as he continued, “The experiments are no longer part of my class and they’ll be taking place with more supervision. Oh and the girls are getting detention.”

“And you?”

“I can’t get detention, I’m a professor.”

“No.” Remus chuckled. Although he made a mental note to return to that later. “How do you feel?”

“Quite honestly, this is the best outcome for the situation.We just won’t get anymore instances of this.” He gestured to the frankly obscene way Remus was rubbing himself on the silk sheet. Remus stopped. Then he stared at Sirius. 

Sirius was about to tell him he was kidding when Remus giggled, he  _ giggled _ . “Does that mean in less than a day you’re going to be coming your brains out?” Sirius cracked that wide warm smile. Remus was always leaving him pleasantly surprised. He crawled on top of Remus and splayed a hand on his chest. The pressure, the firm grip, they way Sirius crowded him with his breath. Remus let out an airy moan. 

“Is it naive of me to say I hope so?”

Remus’s eyes snapped open. His look dominant, gripping. Sirius shivered. Remus flipped them. He pulled at Sirius’s wrists till they were above his head and he held them there with one hand. “We can wait and see if you want.” A growl came from deep in his chest. His smile was so  _ hungry _ it made Sirius dizzy.

“No.” Sirius breathed him in like a cloying overwhelming scent. It was desperate, sweet, but noticeably tame. There was no feral side trying to take over, no beast fighting for dominance. “I want you.” Just the man he loved, horny as all hell. Remus leaned over his husband, his breath ghosting over Sirius’s lips. Sirius tried to push himself up but Remus allowed him no slack and he fell short of those pink lips. 

“I believe I made a few promises today.”

Sirius’s eyes lit up, pupils dilating, mouth watering. “Oh?” He smirked. “You’ll have to remind me.” 

In one swift movement, Remus grabbed hold of his forearm and turned him. Then with Sirius’s arm behind his back Remus pushed his whole body down against the mattress. Remus nudged his legs apart with his knee and massaged the muscles there. Sirius’s gasp at the speed quickly dissolved into a throaty moan. 

“Do you even know how hot you are?” Remus leaned down and sucked a bruise into Sirius’s shoulder. “When you moan for me?”

“I’ve heard it on occasion.” Sirius pushed his ass up against the raging hard on now firmly pushing against him.

Remus left a trail of crescent bruises, as his fingernails and teeth left marks down Sirius’s pale form. “Stay.” He ordered, when Sirius lifted his shoulder up and his hands tried to follow. Sirius licked his lips, pink tongue sliding between tantalizing lips. He clenched the sheets as Remus continued. He gripped Sirius’s hips roughly and pulled up till Sirius was on his knees, his back bowed as his chest lay flat against the bed. Remus gave his ass a hard smack. He pulled Sirius’s cheeks apart and let a drop of spit drip down his hole to his balls. He licked it back up and pushed his tongue into his husband’s ass. 

“ _ F- fuck.” _ Sirius moaned. “Remus please.” Remus fucked him with his tongue. He loved that he could push those needy whines out of Sirius. He squeezed the base of his cock, he was getting so close just listening to his husband’s noises. “I need you,” Sirius chanted. He wanted Remus. He wanted Remus to pull him inside out and push him to that floating place where he only had one goal. He wanted to feel that high of comfort and pain and hot breath on his neck. 

Remus acquiesced. He conjured their favorite lube, the kind that tingles pleasantly on the skin and poured some into his hand. He slicked himself up and positioned himself at Sirius’s entrance. Sirius for his part shimmied back and mewled softly. “Are you ready?” 

Sirius, suddenly finding words a chore, nodded. 

Remus took a handful of Sirius’s hair and pulled. Sirius’s deep groan sent his cock throbbing. “I asked you a question, Pads.” Remus liked his voice, like the way he begged, liked that Sirius never kept a thought to himself. 

The timber of Remus’s voice in the bedroom always sent fire deep in his belly. “Yes,” Sirius cried. “Yes always ready. I need it Remus.  _ Please Moons. _ Please fuck me.” Remus released him and his face hit the bed with a deep sigh. Remus slowly - torturously slow pushed in. He had barely prepped Sirius, knowing full well that he enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure. 

“Oh.” Sirius hummed. “‘So big. I always forget. Merlin’s balls,  _ Remus. _ Ah... _ oh _ .”

When Remus’s hips pressed against Sirius’s ass he leaned over and relished in the short airy gasps as the position drove the head of his cock right against Sirius’s prostate. “Fuck.” Remus somehow ground out the word in three syllables. “I could come right here.” 

“Do it.” Sirius’s hips pulsed slightly as he tried to figure out if the constant pressure was too much or not enough. “Use me. Make me yours.” Sirius gasped as Remus pushed himself up and sat back. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how much you need it.” 

Sirius slowly rose up on his hands and let out a low groan as he used the change in angle to pull off and push back and set a rhythm. It was slow at first and then sped up as he felt Remus throbbing inside him. He grinned over his shoulder and seeing Remus absolutely lost in pleasure only egged him on. “Remus…” he said softly. “Don’t hold back.” He was now playing a game against Remus’s self control. That was not a game Remus was going to win. Sirius clenched and reached back to pull Remus into a deep kiss. 

“Oh fuck.” Remus gasped and Sirius took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, sultry and slow. He licked along Remus’s jaw line. Remus’s eyes squeezed tight and Sirius could feel him come inside him. He loved being filled, he loved the pulse of Remus as he came. It almost drove him over the edge. Sirius bit his jaw and whispered his name. Remus slipped out and flipped him. He latched his mouth onto Sirius’s neck, taking his wrists in one hand and pushed back in. 

“ _ Merlin _ .” Sirius laughed softly. Remus knocked the breath out of him with every thrust. Remus’s hands were everywhere. So much. So hot. He pinched a nipple between his teeth and that was it. Sirius’s vision went white as he came for the second time that day. His mouth fell open in a silent scream. Completely overwhelmed and utterly undone. Sirius whined as Remus pulled out, every nerve too sensitive. He lay back bones feeling like jelly and let Remus take care of him. 

He cast a cleaning spell and chuckled at the whimper Sirius let out as the sweat and come peeled off his body. “You alright there?” Sirius nodded and mumbled something unintelligible. He spread his arms in Remus’s direction. He felt exhausted as the day’s weight finally hit him. Remus couldn’t help but stare. How had he gotten so lucky? That he got to live the rest of his life with this magnificent creature. He charmed a couple glasses of water to their bedside table and draped them in the silk sheet. Sirius rested his head against Remus’s chest. 

“You still feeling that spell?”

Remus took a deep breath. “Yeah, but I don’t feel like I have to fuck your brains out anymore...so…” 

“‘S cause you just did.” Sirius said into the crook of his neck. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’s hair absentmindedly. 

“I love you.”

“‘ou too.”

Remus chuckled. “You’re gonna be so fucked tomorrow.” Sirius hit him playfully but he didn’t open his eyes. Remus pressed his lips to his forehead before drifting off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of part 2, I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> partly inspired by https://asktheboywholived.tumblr.com/post/168386610387/sex-between-teachers-and-being-almost-caught-by-a  
partly inspired by those sex pollen fics  



End file.
